ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Osono
Osono is a supporting protagonist from Kiki's Delivery Service. She is a kind and likable lady who works as a baker, and allows Kiki to stay in the attic of her and her husband's home. She's heavily pregnant for almost the entire film, but goes into labor towards the end of it, and during the credits, she's shown with her husband and their new baby--it's never revealed if the baby's a boy or a girl, but the baby seems to have inherited Osono's hair color. Appearance Osono has blond ginger hair she wear a White apron, Green dress and red earrings in her ears. Personality/Role in the Film Osono's a very kind, friendly, hard-working person, helping her husband, Fukuo, run their bakery business--Osono handles the storefront while her husband does most of the work in the kitchen. Osono first met Kiki when the young witch was outside of her bakery and Kiki offered to return a pacifier that a mother and her baby left behind. After returning the pacifier, the mother gave a note to Kiki to give to Osono. After Kiki gave the note to Osono, she wanted to thank Kiki for her deed and they had some hot chocolate together. Osono was able to quickly guess that Kiki was a witch-in-training. After Osono learns that Kiki has nowhere else to stay in the city, and later learns that Kiki plans to run a delivery business, Osono offers to let Kiki live with her and her husband, Fukuo, by staying in their attic and running her delivery business through their bakery (also letting Kiki use their bakery-phone for it). In return, Kiki can help out Osono and Fukuo around their bakery business, such as handling the storefront when Osono couldn't--since Osono was heavily pregnant with her and her husband's first child, and would be due any day with their baby, she wasn't able to do as much around the bakery as she normally could. Despite not being related to her and not knowing her for very long, Osono has a very motherly attitude towards Kiki and is rather protective of her. When Kiki got caught in a rainstorm during a delivery, Osono and Fukuo got really worried about her (shown more so in Osono's case), and when Kiki got really sick and came down with a high fever, Osono took care of her by doing things such as making a cold compress for her head and some breakfast to help her feel better. Osono and Fukuo were watching the broadcast of Kiki saving Tombo Kopoli on TV near the end of the film, and just as Kiki and Tombo were safe from harm, Osono goes into labor with her baby and tells Fukuo to call the hospital. Osono's seen again in the end credits, with her husband on a hillside with their newborn baby--Osono's watching Kiki and Jiji fly with some of Kiki's human friends while Fukuo's holding their baby and bottle-feeding him or her. Relationships *Fukuo (husband) *Unnamed baby (Child) Voice actor Osono is voiced by Keiko Toda in Japanese, Alexandra Kenworthy in Streamline and Tress MacNeille in Disney. Alignment Good and Kind, hard-working, friendly, likable, loving, motherly, sweet, nice, very thoughtful, funny, protective, generous Gallery See Also:Osono/Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Kiki's Delivery Service Category:Kiki's Delivery Service Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Shopkeepers Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Ladies Category:Lads and ladies